Portugal (Afonso I)
Portugal led by Afonso I is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Tarcisio, and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal Portugal] Inhabited since prehistoric times, Portugal was reached by Phoenician and later Carthaginian traders in the first millennium BC, there meeting Celtic tribes that had pushed into Iberia across the Pyrenees. Over the following centuries, the Romans, Suebi and Visigoths ruled the peninsula; but the history of Portugal might be said to begin with the Muslim invasion in 711 AD. During the Reconquista, Portugal was born as an independent Christian kingdom in 1139. Spearheading the "Age of Discovery," in the 15th and 16th centuries Portugal would establish the first global empire, stretching from South America to Africa to the Far East. The 1800s saw the dismantling of that empire, Brazilian independence in 1822 being the most serious blow to the power and prestige of Portugal. After the 1910 revolution which ended the monarchy, Portugal suffered through a succession of juntas and dictatorships until democratic elections were finally held in 1975. A new constitution in 1976 and membership in the EEC in 1986 insured that it would remain a progressive democracy. The erroneous view that Portugal has been no more than an outpost on the fringe of Europe was summarized by American journalist Richard H. Davis, who wrote, "Portugal is a high hill with a white watch tower on it flying signal flags. It is apparently inhabited by one man who lives in a long row of yellow houses with red roofs, and populated by sheep who do grand acts of balancing on the side of the hill." But, with its rich history and culture, and now one of the world's most globalized nations, Portugal is much, much more. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afonso_I_of_Portugal Afonso I] Afonso I, more commonly known as D. Afonso Henriques, nicknamed "the Conqueror", "the Founder" or "the Great" by the Portuguese, and El-Bortukali by the Moors whom he fought, was the first King of Portugal. He achieved the independence of the southern part of the Kingdom of Galicia, the County of Portugal, from Galicia's overlord, the King of León, in 1139, establishing a new kingdom and doubling its area with the Reconquista, an objective that he pursued until his death, in 1185, after forty-six years of wars against the Moors. Dawn of Man "Hail great crusader, Afonso I, first King of Portugal. Having wrested independence from Leon in 1139, you waged nearly 50 years of war against the heathen Moors. A servant of God and Church, you also brought great learning to Portugal, patronizing her monasteries and her ancient military orders. Through your capable kingship, Portugal's place amongst the powers of Iberia would be secured for centuries, and you would become fondly honoured as the father of the Portuguese nation. Afonso the Conqueror, Portugal's sovereignty is once again at your charge. Can you raise your armies and dispel the heathens that would threathen your lands? Can you bring honour and nobility to the great military orders of Portugal? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: '''"I am Afonso I, King of Portugal. I trust that you will recognise my kingdom as an equal to yours." '''Introduction: "Hail. I am King Afonso I, father of the Portuguese nation. Let us hope that we can live together cordially." Defeat: "'Not only am I slain, but so, too, is the Portuguese nation defeated." '''Defeat: "'God saw fit to bring this defeat, not you." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Virtuous Piety (w/ RTP:Piety). * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era. * May only be enacted once per game. |costs = 500 Faith. * 1 Magistrate/ Dignitary. |rewards = Build Universities and Monasteries 25% faster.}} Gold (per Conventos) * 2 Magistrate |rewards = +1 Happiness and +2 Culture on all Conventos.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now listening to your fado music and reciting your romanticist literature! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing. * Janboruta: Art. * Tarcisio: Art. * Danrell: Graphics.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 19 : Crusader * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators * Jeff van Dyck: Music.Medieval 2 : Total War Soundtrack - Lilly Medieval 2 : Total War Soundtrack - Mare Nostrum Notes and References Category:Southern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:JFD Category:Portugal Category:Religion Civilizations Category:War Civilizations